The Red Beard
by Idril narmolanya
Summary: Gimli falls for yet another elf!


Mariasuearwen tossed her beautiful long blonde hair, as she sat by the bank of the river. Despite her beauty, Mariasuearwen was sad. She wanted someone to love.

Her large violet eyes looked sadly across her home, Rivendell, where she had been raised, and would one day rule. No-one in this beautiful place loved her, except her sister Arwen, and her father, Elrond Halfelven. She had not known them for long though, as she was stolen after her birth, by the evil lord Sauron, who wanted to raise her as a powerful weapon against Middle earth. Her life had been awful. As Sauron had tortured her, and fed her on less than would keep a human alive. But then she had been rescued by her two brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, who had been killed trying to escape Sauron. This was why she was un-loved in this city.

"hey loner!" Mariasuearwen whirled round, and her eyes fell upon her sister, Arwen Evenstar, the jewel of the night-Mariasuearwen was known as the jewel of the day, the Evensun.

"the council's starting! Are you coming? Aragorn's there!" Arwen blushed, Mariasuearwen wondered why her sister had found love and she hadn't. Mariasuearwen was, as everyone knew, far more beautiful than Arwen.

At the council

"who's that?"

"who?"

"that dwarf!"

"oh! Erm, I think it's Gimli son of Gloin, why do you want to know?" enquired Arwen, looking up from her copy of 'Cosmo girl'

"he just looks so lonely, like me" answered Mariasuearwen.

As the council progressed, Mariasuearwen carried on looking at Gimli, Twil amnol (all alone).

After the council, Mariasuearwen walked slowly up to Gimli, tossing her hair, and fluttering her long, wonderful lashes over her beautiful violet eyes, and smoothing down her beautiful dress, of red, white, blue, green, purple, and yellow.

"good afternoon Gimli son of Gloin" Said Mariasuearwen, her beautiful, soulful voice shaking, as she spoke to the handsome Dwarf, who, now she was up close, she noticed his wonderfully manful beard, in two large red plaits. It made her stomach flutter.

The dwarf seemed quite taken by Mariasuearwen's beauty, and seemed to struggle to get the words out. Finally he managed to speak "good afternoon Mariasuearwen Evensun. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"as it is to meet you, son of Gloin" Mariasuearwen answered, trying to take her eyes off Gimli's long, red, manly beard. Why didn't elves have those too? It was so handsome, lying over his large, masculine chest, also something elves don't have.

The beautiful elf, and handsome dwarf spoke late until the night, about Mariasuearwen's tragic past, and Gimli's father's adventure's with Gandalf (an old wizard, who possessed another of those wondrous beards).Finally, the topic changed to love. Neither of them had been in love, but both of them wished to settle down.

As the weeks before Gimli started his perilous journey to Mordor went on, the couple spent almost all the time together, and it became evident that they were falling in love. On the third night, as Mariasuearwen bid Gimli goodnight outside her room, she leant down, and kissed Gimli gently on his lips. They were so soft. Gimli put his manly hands behind her back, and pulled her right down to his level. Mariasuearwen put her hands on his beard, and stroked it. It sent shivers down her spine, so soft, yet so masculine. She felt Gimli's tongue on her lips, politely requesting entrance, and she accepted, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, ever so gently, as if he was afraid of hurting her. Mariasuearwen found this extremely sexy. She allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, and began to explore, duelling with his tongue. She kicked open her door and led Gimli inside, as the began to gently take off each others clothes, Gimli gently sliding Mariasuearwen's beautiful multi-coloured dress over her head, and pushing her onto the bed. Mariasuearwen began to play with Gimli's beard, un-plaiting it, and re-plaiting it, stroking it, burring her face in it, putting it in her mouth, before letting her hands wander down to his chest, surprisingly smooth, and beautiful. Gimli moaned with arousal, and pushed Mariasuearwen onto her back, stroking her hair, staring into her deep violet eyes, before tearing his gaze away, and moving down her body to her own chest. It was perfect, in size, shape, each one looked as if it had been shaped by Iluvatar himself.

He looked up at Mariasuearwen, silently asking her permission to enter her. Mariasuearwen was amazed at his curtosey, and gentelmeness. She nodded, and gasped with pleasure, as a very well endowed Dwarf entered her, and began to move up and down slowly and caringly, looking up at Mariasuearwen, as she moaned with love. Slowly, their moans grew into shouts, as Gimli speeded up his movements, faster and faster, until they were both on the edge of orgasm. Gimli pushed himself up inside her once more, before shouting her name into the night, as Mariasuearwen did the same. Gimli climbed off her, and kissed her passionately on the lips, and they lay together all night


End file.
